Control systems for controlling operation of an electric motor to move a vehicle window between upper and lower limit positions are known. Some known control systems reverse the electric motor to move the vehicle window downward toward the lower limit position upon an obstruction being encountered in the travel path of the vehicle window during upward movement of the vehicle window toward the upper limit position. Some control systems measure current flow through the electric motor and then compare the measured current flow with a predetermined threshold current flow value. If the measured current flow exceeds the predetermined threshold current flow value, such as occurs upon an obstruction being encountered in the travel path of the vehicle window during its movement toward the upper limit position, the electric motor is commanded to reverse its operation to move the vehicle window to the lower limit position. Also, some control systems measure the rate of change of current flow through the electric motor and use the measured rate of change of current flow as a reversal criterion, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,598.